finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Chris von Muir
Edward Chris von Muir, also known as Gilbart and Gilbert, is a playable character from Final Fantasy IV. He is the crown prince of Damcyan, and in line to become the seventh king. Although he is required to be educated in politics, Edward shows much greater interest in music. Thus, he often leaves the kingdom disguised as a Bard, and travels the land with his harp. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Edward was born and raised in Damcyan, but he did not like the idea of playing politics and preferred his music. He thus travels the land as a Bard and falls in love with a girl named Anna. When Tellah, Anna's father, does not approve of their union, the two run away together. This makes Tellah furious, and he follows them looking to take Anna back. Edward and Anna return to Damcyan, but the kingdom is attacked by Golbez and the Red Wings of Baron, who steal Damcyan's Fire Crystal. As a result of the attack Anna is mortally wounded shielding Edward from harm. Tellah arrives, along with Cecil Harvey and Rydia, and blames Edward for what happened to Anna. Tellah begins to attack him, but Anna breaks up the fight and tells Tellah she is in love with Edward, and there is nothing Tellah can do about it. Edward explains to Tellah it was Golbez who attacked Damcyan, and Tellah swears to avenge his daughter. Anna dies shortly thereafter. Having lost his parents, his love, and with his kingdom in ruins, Edward breaks down in tears. Cecil slaps him across the face and demands his help and Edward offers to help them find the Sand Pearl so that Cecil could cure Rosa Farrell's Desert Fever. Edward agrees to take them to the Antlion's Den, where the Sand Pearl could be found. They return to Kaipo and use the Sand Pearl to cure Rosa and decide they need to defend the remaining Crystals, and that the Crystal of Air in Fabul is Golbez's next target. That night, Edward hears noises, and sneaks out of the inn to investigate. He begins to play his harp by the oasis, and a Sahagin attacks him. Anna's ghost appears and tells Edward to believe in himself and to be strong for her. Edward agrees to do so, and goes back to sleep. In order to reach Fabul, Edward, Cecil, Rydia, and Rosa have to cross Mt. Hobs where they meet a Monk named Yang Fang Leiden fighting off Golbez's troops, who joins the party. In Fabul, Yang warns the king of Baron's incoming attack, and Cecil and Edward help back him up. The king is initially skeptical because he could not trust Cecil due to him being a Dark Knight. Edward, the king's old friend, steps and tells Cecil is right because Golbez has already stolen the Crystal of Fire. The king is convinced of Cecil's loyalty, and Cecil, Yang, and Edward help defend the castle. After the fight against the Baronian army Cecil is cornered in the Crystal Room by Kain, Cecil's old friend who has joined Golbez. Kain defeats Cecil and Golbez defeats Edward and Yang, and takes Rosa as hostage, while Kain steals the Crystal. The party decide to sneak into Baron by ship and get an airship from Cid Pollendina, but on the way they are attacked by Leviathan and Cecil, Rydia, Edward, and Yang are all blown off the ship. Edward is eventually recovered near the nation of Troia, wounded, and is placed in a hospital. Cecil, Tellah, Yang, and Cid come to visit him while searching for the Crystal of Earth, and tell him they are going to fight the Dark Elf. Edward gives Cecil his Whisperweed, which has the power to echo whatever Edward plays on his harp. When Cecil and his friends are fighting the Dark Elf, Edward senses they were in danger, and struggles out of bed to get to his harp, despite the doctors telling him not to. Edward is able to play his harp, making the Whisperweed react. The Dark Elf loses control of himself, enabling Cecil and company to use magnetic weapons and be able to defeat it. Cecil and his friends come back to visit Edward one more time, and Tellah tells him Anna was happy to be loved by a man like Edward. Edward tells Tellah to avenge Anna for his sake, too, and Tellah promises that he would. Edward is fully recovered for the battle with the Giant of Babil, and commandeers an airship along with the Epopts of Troia. He goes to the Tower of Wishes in Mysidia to help pray for Cecil's victory against Zeromus, and in the Game Boy Advance version is playable again at this point. In the ending, Edward is approached by young children who beg him to tell the story of Cecil through the song of his lyre. Edward tells them he would do so providing they help with Damcyan's reconstruction. Once they leave, he looks up and prays that Anna and Tellah are doing fine in the afterlife. Final Fantasy IV Interlude Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''.]] Seventeen years later, Edward continues to rule Damcyan, and has gained a personal secretary named Harley, who turns up missing. Edward and three soldiers go out and try to find her, and when they do, she joins the team and they travel back to Damcyan. When the party returns, they find Damcyan surrounded by the Red Wings. After the event, Edward and Harley go through the cave to Kaipo, but Harley falls ill to the Desert Fever. Edward goes through the Antlion cave to retrieve a ruby and with Harley recovered, they board a ship towards Baron and talk to Cecil. Edward notices something is strange with him and after the meeting, they head back towards Damcyan, and witness Yang and his ship getting swallowed by Leviathan. Edward joins Cecil's son Ceodore Harvey on his journey back to Baron, and after reaching Baron, they meet Rosa and Cid, and meet with Kain in the castle. Upon confronting him, they discern he is actually Kain's dark half, who defeated his light half (the Mysterious Man) on Mt. Ordeals. The Mysterious Man (Kain) regains his Jump ability, equips his lance, and fights his dark half. After defeating him, Kain becomes a Holy Dragoon, and together the whole group goes on to confront Cecil and the Mysterious Girl. They are forced to fight Cecil as well as Odin, who comes to his senses and knocks Cecil out of being possessed. Edward joins the others to the Crater where they have to fight a boss from each Crystal before facing off with the Mysterious Girl as well as Bahamut. However, Bahamut, too, comes to his senses, and pushes her back. After helping to defeat the Creator, Edward and Harley observe the Crystal in Damcyan. Although pulled away by an elder for discussion about Harley's plan to amass the materials needed to rebuild the damage caused to the Blue Planet since the moon meteors nearly destroyed it, Edward sees the spirits of Tellah and Anna, and thanks both of them. This ending is similar to the ending Edward has in ''Final Fantasy IV, where he also talks to Tellah and Anna. Equipment and Stats Edward's stats are low, both physically and magically, and his weapon arsenal is limited to harps, daggers, and bows and arrows, depending on the version of the game. However, after Level 70, his stats skyrocket, giving him the potential to attain the highest raw stats in the game. Edward can only equip hats, tunics, and rings. In The After Years, Edward is relatively stronger than he was in Final Fantasy IV, but is still one of the weakest party members. He has only a couple of Band abilities, but the King's Quad allows him, Cecil, Edge, and Yang to break the damage limit of 9,999. Abilities ''Final Fantasy IV'' Edward is a Bard, and is able to use Bardsong, also known as Sing, and has the abilities Salve and Hide, the former also known as Heal. Sing randomly inflicts a status ailment on an opponent, Salve allows Edward to split a Potion among the party, and his third ability, Hide, removes him from battle until his next turn, allowing him to avoid attacks. Edward automatically hides when low on HP. In the DS release, Bardsong allows Edward to pick and choose the effect of his song, and he learns more songs as he levels up. Salve also functions differently, allowing Edward to use healing items on all party members at once - for example, rather than use a single Potion split among a party of five, Edward will use a Potion on each of them and consume five from the inventory. In the Game Boy Advance release, the Harmonious Ring changes Sing to Chant, which casts Protect and Shell on the party. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Edward retains his Bardsong and Salve abilities and has the ability Escape, which functions identically to Hide. Salve functions identically to how it did in the DS release of Final Fantasy IV, while Bardsong's effect is chosen randomly when the command is issued. There is also a chance Bardsong will do nothing. Edward is able to perform the following Band abilities: *'Feast of the Land': Edward (Bardsong) + Harley (Gil Toss) *'Fist Dance': Edward (Bardsong) + Yang (Attack) *'Sword Dance': Edward (Bardsong) + Cecil (Attack) *'Mirage Song': Edward (Bardsong) + Rydia (Summon) *'Mystic Waltz': Edward (Bardsong) + Calca (Jive) + Brina (Dance) *'King's Quad': Edward (Bardsong) + Edge (Attack) + Yang (Attack) + Cecil (Attack) *'Weapon in Progress': Cid (Risky Strike) + Luca (Analyze) + Edward (Salve) + Harley (Gil Toss) Equipment List Weapons Armor Battle Edward appears as the Bard in the scripted battle with Tellah in Final Fantasy IV at Damcyan Castle. Edward appears as a boss in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years in Kain's Tale. It is a storyline related fight that is rather impossible to lose unless the player lets Edward kill them, and is thus not of great significance. Musical Themes Edward's theme is called "Edward's Harp." Edward claims this was Anna's favorite song. The Spoony Bard One of the most infamous lines in Final Fantasy history originates from the original English release of Final Fantasy IV. When Tellah attacks Edward in Damcyan, he shouts out various insults, including "you spoony bard!" While it was indeed a fluke in the localization, the line has become a sort of running gag within the fan community, being referenced in some of the later installments of the series, and in popular culture. While later remakes of Final Fantasy IV have re-translated the script, "you spoony bard" has remained across all translations and ports of the game. Other Appearances *Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Edward. *An errand in Final Fantasy Tactics involves sending the bard Edward's love letter to Anna, the golden voice of Warjilis. *Edward makes a small cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. Rydia and Edward exchange information on summoning and summonstones. He references Anna and his Hide ability. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances *Edward makes an appearance in , as a centaur named Gilbert, which is Edward's Japanese name. Etymology Edward is a common English given name, with meanings such as "rich" and "prosperous." The name is also shared by several kings and nobles. A possible theory is that "Gilbart" comes from , a highly influential writer of books about banking who shaped most of the joint stock banks in the 1800s. Given that Edward's family introduced the concept of currency and is known for being one of the richest kingdoms, it is a possibility. "Muir" is the Scots' word for "moorland" characterized by low growing vegetation on acidic soils. Gallery Trivia *Edward's character has similar traits to the character of Gordon from Final Fantasy II. They are both royalty, and both have been seen as miserable, cowardly and weak in their respective games, but later rise up and become strong and brave. *Edward is the only playable character in the game to not face an Archfiend. *Edward is the first of only three characters in the original game that only join once, the others being Fusoya and Edge. *The character Eduardo from Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi shares many similarities with Edward, in regards to both name and appearance. Category:Final Fantasy IV Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Bards Category:Guest Characters Category:Kings